The Virtu (book)
The Virtu is the second book in the Doctrine Of Labyrinths series. It is narrated by Felix and Mildmay. It is preceded by Melusine, ''and followed by ''The Mirador Short Summary Felix - fully recovered from insanity - travels back to the Mirador with Mildmay, and repairs the Virtu, attaining his status amongst the Cabaline wizards in Melusine. Significant Characters Felix Harrowgate (narrator) Mildmay the Fox (narrator) Arakhne (Phaethon) Bernard Heber The Gauthys Ingvard Vilker Kolkhis (Mildmay's Keeper) Malkar Gennadion Mavortian von Heber Mehitabel Parr Thamuris Vey Coruscant Extended Summary Felix and Mildmay are in Troia, in the Gardens of Nephele. Felix fully recovers from his insanity, discovers more about his mother Methony, and is given a new set of garnet and gold rings that he keeps until the end of the series. Mildmay helps Thamuris with a pythian casting. Felix begins to lust after Mildmay. Felix and Mildmay travel from Endumion to Klepsydra across the ocean, on ''The White Otter ''with the Gauthy family. Felix and Mildmay's relationship deteriorates due to significant miscommunications. Ingvard Vilker attempts to seduce Felix, which leads to Felix being retraumatised. Mildmay gets beaten and murders someone on behalf of Felix and Arakhne (pretending to be Phaethon), in Klepsydra. The Gauthys approach Felix and Mildmay because Florian Gauthy has gone missing. Felix, Mildmay and Mehitabel (at the time, working as a governess in the Gauthy household) discover a labyrinth underground while rescuing Florian, which has strong connections to mikkary and other labyrinths. This is where Mildmay learns of Felix's lust for him. It's also where Mehitabel officially joins the party. Felix and Thamuris begin regularly meeting in the Khloidanikos (a dream landscape). Felix, Mildmay and Mehitable cross the Grasslands in actor's tropes to return to Melusine. They rescue Gideon (whose tongue has been cut out), Mavortian and Bernard. Mavortian asks for Felix to help him find Beaumont Livy, in exchange for assisting Felix in repairing the Virtu. After a dream about Porphyria and Silas, Mildmay has a premonitory feeling that he will die in the Lower City on his own, and asks Felix to place the obligation d’ame on him. Felix, after disagreeing vehemently, obliges, and seals the bond with a kiss. Felix and Mildmay, along with Mehitabel, Gideon, Mavortian and Bernard, arrive at Melusine. Felix enters on horseback through the Chaledony Gate (the same that he was exiled through) and is reinstated into the Mirador, after pledging to fix the Virtu. After repairing the corrupted necromantic energy (and removing all the ghouls), Felix uses hydromancy and the Sim to create a new foundation point for the Virtu, and repairs it with the assistance of Mildmay. After this, he is unable to reach the Khloidanikos until the end of the book. Felix attracted the attention of Malkar Gennadion and Vey Coruscant due to his success, and both send letters to Felix. Vey challenges Felix to a duel, and Felix forces Mildmay – through the obligation d’ame – to murder her. He does, and is abducted by Malkar and taken to the Bastion. Felix goes to rescue Mildmay with the help of Mehitabel, Mavortian and Bernard. Keeper Kolkhis helps him get outside of the city unnoticed. On the way, he learns the Sibylline cards. Mavortian is killed by Malkar, while Felix prioritises saving Mildmay. Mildmay sleeps with Mehitabel for the first time. Felix rescues Mildmay, along with Simon Barrister and Rinaldo of Fiora and then burns Malkar to death in the presence of Mildmay and takes Malkar’s rubies. Bernard gives Felix the Sibylline, and then leaves. Category:Books